Dinghy Slide
Construction Track is a semi-circular plastic channel with a small amount of water running along it. Boats slide along the track, assisted by the flow of water. Constraints *Maximum track slope - 60° *Lift hill maximum slope - 25° *Maximum height above ground - 65 feet Vehicles Pre-built designs RollerCoaster Tycoon Build menu only *Demon Drop Scenarios *White Water Slide (White Water Park) *Death Slide (Fiasco Forest) *Falls of Terror (Megaworld Park) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Build menu only Other Information *This ride is called Water Slide in RCT1. * A good dinghy slide requires at least one steep drop, but can be extended into a complex layout, so long as care is taken on the crests of hills, as dinghies can crash off the track. *A remedy for the problem is to build a completely circular section of track at the crests of hills and in the turns, which prevent the dinghies from leaving the track. Also by covering the track instead of the roofless track, it can prevent dinghies crashing, although it will lower the excitement. In RCT1, covered track sections also cost $1 more than uncovered ones. *Place covered sections where boats experience negative gs. Any section experiencing a negative g of above 1.0g will cause the boat to fly off the track. Potential trouble spots include #Crests of hills. When the slide slopes up and then levels, put covered sections! #Transitions from gentle (20o) to steep (60o) slopes when going downwards. #Transitions from steep (60o) to gentle (20o) slopes when going upwards. #Start of downwards slopes. When the slope transitions from level to gentle slopes, dingies will crash if travelling at a high enough speed. *If entering a downward slope with too much side friction (directly after a turn), the boats will leave the track as well unless covered. *Note that the dinghies are heavier when carrying guests, so the test mode can be deceptive. *N.B lift hills are never covered. So place your lift hills only at the very top of a hill, i.e when you are sure the boats aren't going fast enough to crash, but not so high up such that dinghies can't climb to the lift hill. *Dinghy slides have considerable friction, so dingies are notorious for stopping in the middle of a level section and causing a traffic jam as the boats pile up behind the stalled boats. This most often happens after a safety cut out, when the lift hill stops working. When that happens, doubleclick "close" on the traffic lights to clear the track, then reopen it. *In the RCT2 readme, a message says that the dinghy slide does not include water, even though it is located under water rides. *To prevent this ride from stalling out, you should have only 1 lift hill (right out of the station). Make sure that the boat can make the course, WITHOUT creating another lift. *Another way to prevent the boats from stalling is to have a drop immediately after every lift hill, even if it is a very short one. The drop will space the boats out slightly and they will continue going normally, so you will never have to close and reopen the ride. If you must, however, make sure to pause the game before closing the ride to avoid the guests leaving the queue line. *If you are not good at creating a dinghy slide, you can simply use the Demon Drop (ride name) in RCT 1 and 2. *Remember, with a bit of practice in building them, dinghy slides can be popular rides! Category:Water Rides Category:AmazingEarl.com Category:Roller coasters in RCT3 Category:Water Rides in RCT1 Category:Rides Category:Attractions Category:Water Rides in RCT3 Category:Water Rides in RCT2